


Come back to me

by Peachymoose



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonded in the Zygerrian prison, Boys In Love, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clone Rights, Cody gets his shit together, Cody needs a therapist I think, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idk why I write sad stuff, Jedi order getting over itself, Leaving the Jedi Order, M/M, Mando’a, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obi wan is a performer, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan and Rex are BFF’s, Rex is a performer, Star Wars hurt me so I fixed it, Star Wars: Prequel Era Fix-It, Swearing, We Die Like Men, anakin and obi-wan fixing their issues, anakin is mature, anakin saved, and I’m not even sorry, but here we are, but the council hiding shit from everyone else, clones living their best lives, hiding shit from the council, im taking liberties with biology, love that for them, mild dirty talk, obi-wan loves his clone brothers, this hurts kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymoose/pseuds/Peachymoose
Summary: “Is that why there are suitcases in the hallway? Are you leaving me Cody?” His voice was flat and wispy, he was afraid that if he rose it he would scream. A few tears escaped and flew down Cody’s face.“I suppose I am, there’s an expedition to document and make contact with a new species I took the offer to go with.” The silence in the room became thick, every single cell inside of Obi-Wan felt like it was dying. Pain blossomed in his chest, tightening around his heart like a vice. He tried to find his voice through the vice grip but he struggled. Cody continued as Obi-Wan’s world began to shatter around him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this little baby came to me one day last year and I began to write it. I’m terrified to put it out because Ive never written smut and stuff like this so this is me putting myself out there. I have 9 chapters so far laid out, let know know if you guys like it!!!!
> 
> There’s a mando’a translation down in the end Note

Come back to me 

“No!” A scream tore Obi-Wan from his sleep violently. His eyes shot open, he launched himself out of his bed and ignited his lightsaber ready to fight in a half a second. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom and in the blue glow of his saber he could see a hunched shape in the center of the bed. Deep gasping sobs and whimpers coming from the shape. 

“Cyare?” Obi-Wan whispered softly once he realized there was no immediate danger. He put away his saber and moved slowly to the bed, reached out a hand gently. His hand made contact with a heaving cold shoulder and he drew himself closer. “Cody?” He flicked the bedside light on and was met with the hunched sobbing figure of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the shivering, heaving man, and Cody buried his face in his neck. Tears began to streak down Obi-Wan’s cheeks as pure agony was pushed through their soul bond. “What happened my love? What’s wrong?” He asked as he ran his hands through thick black hair and down a strong back. 

“I couldn’t save them, or you.” He choked out between sobs. “They turned me against you. I couldn’t do anything I couldn’t stop them. They made us kill the Jetti..” he trailed off as his sobs redoubled in strength. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around tighter bringing the sobbing man as close to his heart as he could. “It felt so real, I felt our soul bond snap. I felt you die.” His breath hitched over the words. 

“Shh, it’s alright now Cyare.” He hushed him gently through his tears. “I’m here it was just a dream, I’ve got you.” He held Cody until his sobs quieted down. Tears were still running down both of their faces, as Obi-Wan drew his lover’s face up towards his. He rested Cody’s forehead against his own gently, breathing in his scent. Their eyes met and the terror and agony swirling in those golden pools was devastating enough to almost send Obi-Wan back over the edge. He brought his hands up, wiped away Cody’s remaining tears and rested his hands on either side of his face. “Ni ganar gar Cyar’ika, ni cuy' olar. Bic cuyir morut'yc.” Obi-Wan switched to mando’a easily to comfort his Cody. 

“My biggest fear was always them turning us against you, taking away our only freedom.” Obi-Wan’s heart shuttered painfully. “I’m-“ he shuddered out between hiccups. “Ni cuy' ni ceta ni woke gar, I shouldn’t have been so loud I-.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, apologizing for a nightmare?

“There’s no need to apologize Cyare, I love you I’ll stay up all night with you if I must.” He drew his tear soaked shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. Then gathered a shaking Cody in his arms and drew him down to the pillows. Cody cuddled up to him and pressed his ear over Obi-Wan’s heart. “Kebbur at udes jii mesh’la.” Cody’s hand was stroking his chest where it rested. 

“Mesh’la?” Obi-Wan felt his rumbling chuckle against his chest. “I don’t think so, I love you so much Kebiin sur'haai. Will you be here in the morning when I wake?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes feeling contentedness from Cody through the bond. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

—————————————————————

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened to sunshine this time, and a very warm sleepy Cody curled against his chest. Obi-Wan buried his face into Cody’s thick hair, inhaling his scent. Their bedroom was bathed in sunlight, and the force was gentle, soft and at peace. He could feel the peace coming off of Cody through the bond. He reached his hand down and traced the scar that framed his left eye. The action caused Cody to stir and lift his face up to met Obi-Wan’s eyes. His eyes hooded with sleep and a soft gentle smile on his face was breathtaking. Obi-Wan to this day, even after 3 years of being with him, never got over just how beautiful Cody was. His aura shimmered a warm gold, and his eyes were growing sultry. 

“Good morning Mesh’la.” He said softly leaning down do their lips touched in a gentle kiss. One that Cody deepened right away, his hardness making itself known against Obi-Wan’s thigh. Cody was always ready to go in the morning, Obi-Wan typically needed more prompting but there was something in the air this morning. It was like pure electricity and heat snapping between them. 

Cody’s hands began wandering all over Obi-Wan making him shiver. The callouses on those strong rough hands brushed his nipples causing him to gasp. Soft warm lips followed the hands, sucking, biting, and leaving marks down his body. He buried his hands in thick black hair and was moaning as the mouth moved lower. Cody sucked a hickey into his hip bone then another on the other side. 

His chest was heaving by the time Cody reached the waistband of his briefs. “May I?” Obi-Wan’s senses were so overloaded that just the sound of Cody’s husky baritone, made him quiver. 

“Force yes.” His briefs were whisked off his body in record time. Eager calloused hands wrapped around Obi-Wan and began a firm rhythm, interchanging with a warm mouth. Stars exploded in front of Obi-Wan’s vision, he had a white knuckle grip on the sheets. He lifted his head and made eye contact with that beautiful creature. They maintained eye contact as Cody drew him in completely. He had to close his eyes, the sight of his cock disappearing into that beautiful mouth. This was going to be other far to quickly if he kept watching. Their soul bond was buzzing like an engine, pleasure was being passed back and forth. Obi-Wan clamped down on his bond with Anakin immediately, he was losing control. Objects in the room began lift around them as he lost his hold on his power. “Cody!” His body was alight, this was like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

He felt something connect, like click into place. He felt another presence in his mind and soul. His eyes focused and he could see himself through Cody’s eyes. He focused all his energy into blocking Anakin, he felt Cody reach through his mind and strengthen his shield. He felt their souls intertwine and become one in that moment. Cody moved forward and seated himself firmly on Obi-Wan burying him deep inside. Cody grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, their eyes met. He began a rhythm steady and delicious all the while keeping Obi-Wan’s hands immobilized above him. 

Cody’s eyes were swirling blue and golden brown, and through Cody’s eyes he could see that his were doing the same. He could feel both Cody’s pleasure and his own at the same time. It was beyond anything he’d ever felt before, the world was whitening around him and the various things on their shelves and nightstands were floating to the ceiling. Cody sped up and Obi-Wan felt his orgasm speeding up to greet him. “Cody!” He moaned low and desperate. 

“Gar cuyir bid mesh'la.” Cody’s voice came out between gasps of pleasure. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ti anay kebi Ni ganar.” His loving words covered him in warmth, Cody set his forehead against Obi-Wan’s and released his wrists. He brought his hands down and rested them on both sides of Obi-Wan’s face while maintaining the rhythm. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum too, Cyar’ika.” He responded, Cody seized up and orgasmed over Obi-Wan’s stomach. The pleasure through the bond ripped him over the edge as well, Obi-Wan’s vision whited out completely. 

Once he came back to himself he was still beneath Cody, with their foreheads pressed together hands intertwined. “Cody? What was that?” He chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I don’t know, that was the most powerful I’ve ever felt. I could see myself through your eyes.” Cody was panting for breath as well not able to disentangle from his lover. “Your eyes,  
They have some brown in them now.” They breathed in unison for a while, trying to come back down from the incredible high they found themselves in. “Cuyir gar su ti ni?” 

“Yes I’m here, yours have blue,” Obi-Wan sat up pushing Cody with him, the bedroom was absolutely wrecked. The book shelf was knocked over as were the end tables, the various items that were on said objects were strewn across the floor. “Force we’ve wrecked the place haven’t we,” obi-wan chuckled at the mess about the room. 

“We? More like you Jetti.” Cody’s voice was gentle and teasing. He slid off the bed and sauntered over to the fresher attached to their room. Obi-Wan’s gaze drifted shamelessly down Cody’s back and over his firm backside to his shapely legs. He peeked over his shoulder and those golden eyes that so captivated him were now be specked with blue. “Cyar’ika? I’m afraid if you don’t join me I’ll be oh so terribly lonely.” The teasing edge to his voice brought warm feelings to Obi-Wan’s heart. He jumped up and hurried into the fresher chasing after his lover laughing. 

———————————————————————-

He opened his apartment door with a long sigh, today had been a taxing day with the senate. Rebuilding the Republic after Sidious was all hands on deck. Listening to the back and forth between the senators was enough to make him dizzy. On top of his exciting day he volunteered to help Rex transform 70% of the barracks to apartments for the vod. He’d been pulling straight 16 hour shifts for the last three days, he hadn’t been home much. 

He missed Cody. 

He trudged into his apartment with aching feet and pounding head. He hadn’t been feeling well over the last few weeks either. All he wanted was a nice hot bath, dinner and to spend the rest of the evening with Cyare. Even if that meant sitting on the floor watching him paint. It was Cody’s week off from construction duty. 

One week on and one week off, it wasn’t a bad gig Obi-Wan certainly didn’t mind. The apartment was silent as he entered which meant Cody was in his studio. It was mostly dark inside and the air seemed still like it hadn’t been disturbed in hours. He made it to the kitchen and saw that the dishes from the night before were waiting there for him still. He sighed and took his coat off, he wanted to say hello to Cody first. 

He walked down the hall and toward Anakin’s old room which had been turned into a studio for Cody. The door was shut but he could hear music and noises from beyond it. He knocked on the door and there was no response. He waited a few more minutes but the panel stayed red. He picked up his comm and ringed Cody. 

‘Yeah.’ His voice sounded clipped and annoyed. 

“Hey it’s me open the door.”

The panel turned green and Obi-Wan went inside. He gasped, the studio was trashed. The canvases were ripped down, the easels were in pieces and the paints were strewn everywhere. And in the center of the mess sat his very angry boyfriend. “Cody are you alright? What happened?” A pair of flaming golden eyes ringed with blue snapped up to his. 

“I’m fine.” His voice head the same tone it had over the comm. Obi-Wan moved through the mess and over to him, he reached out and his hand on Cody’s cheek. 

“Cyare what-“ he was interrupted when Cody slapped his hand away from his face. 

“Don’t. I said I was fine I meant it now please get out,” Obi-Wan was taken aback at the acid in his lover’s usually warm voice. He stood up and backed away towards the door. 

“Cody please-“ he pleaded gently hoping Cody would calm down. 

“I said GET OUT!” Obi-Wan opened the door with the force and shut it behind him. He was speechless Cody had never spoken to him that way before. Or slapped his hand away before either. Hurt was an understatement for how he felt, Cody had never made him feel like this ever in their 3 year relationship. Sure they fought and argued but he’d never yelled at him like that before. He went into the kitchen and started doing the dishes on autopilot. 

After some time he heard the door to the studio open up while he was still doing the dishes. He could sense Cody approaching, and he was shocked to note that panic was welling up in his gut. He hated the feeling of strangeness in his space. This was his den and it felt cold and unfamiliar. He continued washing the dishes and ignored Cody’s approach. 

“Obi-Wan I’m so sorry, I never should’ve spoke to you like that, or put my hands on you like that.” His voice was earnest and Obi-Wan could sense the truth coming from him. But he wasn’t ready to give in to Cody yet. “I was trying to paint something and it was terrible no matter what I did it wasn’t working, and I was so frustrated. Taking it out on you like that was wrong, I’m sorry.” Cody was genuine in his apology and the sadness flavoring his voice was real. Obi-Wan didn’t respond and instead focused on putting the dishes away. “Obi please talk to me,” he took a deep breath and laid the towel down on the counter. 

“I’m not sure what has gotten into you lately but I think we need to talk.” Obi-Wan wasn’t ready for this conversation but he knew it needed to happen. “Is something wrong other then the painting? I feel like you’ve been distant lately, that hurts me. I know I can be hard to be around sometimes, but I feel like we aren’t communicating.” Once the dam broke he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Hard to be around?” Cody furrowed his brow at Obi-Wan. “What does that even mean hon?” Obi-Wan mentally kicked himself he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“Don’t change the subject this is about you.” Cody leaned his hip against the counter, crossed his arms and sighed. He dropped his eyes to his feet, he face growing sad. “I want to help you love, don’t shut me out. You’ve never spoken to me like that before, even when we were in battle. I’m not going to lie, that hurt and it scared me.” Cody was still staring at his sock clad feet, Obi-Wan knew he was listening. “This is our den, I was raised here by my master and I raised a padawan here as well. It’s starting to feel strange and cold, like an unfamiliar place, please Cody let me help.” Cody’s eyes flicked up and met Obi-Wan’s they were shockingly blank. 

“I’m fine honestly, I just got really overwhelmed today with shit in the studio and I karking broke everything. I overreacted and I overreacted when you tried to comfort me. I’m just having an off week I’m okay, really.” Obi-Wan could sense the lie wrapped around those words. Why was Cody lying to him? He was confused and his heart hurt. 

“Why are you lying to me Cody?” 

“I’m not.” 

“I can sense it.”

“Quit reading my mind. You know I don’t like that Obi.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“My nightmares are bothering me.” He admitted quietly. “They are awful and I wake up every night after watching me and my brothers turn on you,” Cody’s face hardened and his gaze returned to his feet. “It makes me physically sick, that’s why I broke everything.” His voice got small. “I painted it, it started off something different then it turned into-“ he choked off the sentence and his eyes welled up with tears. “I’m terrified Cyare,” his voice broke as sobs wracked over his frame. He sank to his knees on the floor as pain flared through the bond. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Obi-Wan dropped down and cradled him in his arms. Cody buried his face in his neck and his agonized cries were muffled against Obi-Wan’s throat. He carded his fingers through the thick jet black hair, and hummed to him and rocked him back and forth.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hair, bluish gray-green eyes, beautiful pale freckled skin haunted his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this bitch is Lonnnnggggg. This was originally the first chapter but I decided that it wasn’t good as the first. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Anakin is a bit OC in this but I decided to break the childish immature trope and let him be the real man he was meant to be. Also as a side note in my fic obi and Rex bonded in the Zygerrian prison so they are tight and touchy feely. 
> 
> Obi-Wan is touchy feely and vulnerable in front of his people but no one else. This is why he will cry in front of Rex and Anakin but be his usual Jedi Master self in front of everyone else. 
> 
> I TOOK AND AM TAKING MASSIVE LIBERTIES WITH BIOLOGY. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Btw Mando’a translation in end note. Love you all ❤️

Come back to me 2

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Jedi temple feeling calm and light, he was heading to Padmés’ office to look at potential homes for him and Cody to move into. He was planning to leave the Jedi order and he and Cody were going to buy a home on Naboo. 

With the war over and a new chancellor being voted in life was finally still again. Sidious had been discovered and killed effectively ending the war. The senate voted human rights for the clones, and peace talks with the separatists were successful. The men of his 212th were branching out and finding their feet, he was so proud of them. And he had his Cody who had taken up painting as his profession. 

He was a truly talented artist and he was being recognized all over republic space. He was so proud of his cyare, for finding his footing. He can only pin point one time in his life that he thought he was in love and it was nothing compared to this. That man held Obi-Wan’s soul, and he loved him desperately. 

He knocked on the door to Padmés’ office and was let in immediately. The lavishly decorated room always stopped him short. He was not used to such finery even after all these years. Above her fine desk hanging between the massive windows was a huge painting Cody had done for her. It was a stunningly detailed and colorful image, of the vast landscape of the Nabooian countryside. It was a gorgeous painting Cody had spent months making it perfect for Padmé

He was excited to see her and Anakin as he hadn’t seen them much in the last month. Since the change in the attachment rule Anakin and Padmé had been making the most of it. They finally got to announce their union to the Galaxy, Anakin became considerably less conflicted. 

He opened up to Obi-Wan confessed his wrongs and they asked for forgiveness together, for the innocents he murdered on Tatooine. They worked together and uncovered Sidious’ plan. Their bond repaired, they pushed The sith lord’s darkness out of Anakin. 

Anakin strode across the room and hugged him tightly. “How have you been old man?” Obi-Wan lightly punched Anakin’s shoulder and hugged him back. 

“Old? Hardly,” he walked over and hugged Padmé. “You look as lovely as ever Mrs. Skywalker.” She blushed and Anakin puffed up his chest and smiled. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to finally being called that.” She looked at Anakin with love in her eyes. “So I picked out properties for sale near my family’s lake house, I saw them and thought of you two. Plus Ani and I want to stay close.” She handed Obi wan a data pad, he started scrolling through the lovely homes. 

“Goodness me, I don’t think we’d make it not being near each other. We’ve spent practically everyday together since you were 9.” Obi-Wan mused with a smile, he truly loved those two. 

“Yeah I don’t think I’d be thriving.” Anakin chuckled. “What have you and Cody been up too this last month? I haven’t been able to spend too much time with you.” Anakin’s voice floated over to him over the top of the data pad he was buried in. 

“Cody has been painting like crazy, sometimes even at three or four in the morning. I wake up and I find him at his easel.” Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He stopped on a house, it was beautiful. Two stories, right on the lake, big giant balcony facing the breathtaking landscape. Plus it had the perfect place for an art studio. Four bedrooms and four bathrooms so the boys could stop over and stay for a while. Big beautiful kitchen and spacious dinning room, it was perfect. 

Obi-Wan could imagine their lives together there, he could see hosting big dinners for the vode, Cody painting on the balcony. He hoped that Cody would love it too. “I think this is the one.” He said to them both. Padmé gasped happily and reached out for the datapad. 

“Let me see, oh that one is beautiful.” She hurried around the desk and sat beside him. “Look at the balcony and the view!” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Yeah that’s why I picked it, Cody will have so much room for his art.” She looked at him for a moment then back to Anakin. She wrapped a loving arm around him and squeezed. 

“Thats really close to our house!” Her joy was infectious and Anakin smiled over at Obi-Wan. 

“Still have the same plans?” Anakin asked him after a moment. Obi-Wan looked up and made eye contact with his former padawan. 

“Yes I will be leaving the Jedi order, even with the new policy of attachments it has just taken too much.” He was planning on leaving the order, buying Cody a house, and asking him to become a Kenobi. He had just picked up the ring, it was completely customized. He’d never been more sure about anything in his life then this. “I just picked something up for Cody today.” He pulled a little black box out of his bag and handed it to Padmé. She opened it and tears welled up in her beautiful brown eyes.

“Oh Obi is this an engagement ring?” She gasped wetly. Her hand covered her mouth as a tear escaped and rushed down her smooth pink cheek. Anakin made his way over to the couch and leaned over her shoulder to get a good look at the ring. 

“Wait a minute, is that...” he gasped looking at the stone in the center. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan’s voice wavered a bit. “Do you think he’ll like it? Force I hope it doesn’t come off silly.” Anakin and Padmé both leveled him with shocked looks. 

“How couldn’t he, it’s perfect.” Padmé handed the box back to Obi-Wan. “When are you going to ask him?” 

“I was going to ask him maybe tonight after he looks at the houses.” But something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to ruin the joyful mood, but being in the presence of people who knew Cody well he felt like maybe he should vent. “I’m a bit worried about Cody though to be quite frank.” Anakin’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked worry slipping into his calm voice.

“He’s been very distant this last week, he stays in his studio most of the day and when he does come out he seems sad. He’s been having the same reoccurring nightmare, and it’s bleeding into his waking hours. He painted it by accident, he freaked out and destroyed everything in his studio.”

“Do you think he’d agree to see Bant?” Anakin crosses his arms over his chest. His leather glove covering his mechanical hand squeaking as it passed his tunic. The sound momentarily distracted Obi-Wan from his swirling thoughts. Of course Obi-Wan knows that’s nothing like Cody, he’s usually very social.

“Maybe picking a house will cheer him up? Perhaps he’s just trying to adjust to civilian life?” Padmé offered softly. Obi-Wan looked back down at the pretty house on the screen he looked back up with a smile. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try. And well it’s made me happier then I have words for.” Padme wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. “I suppose I better get my shebbs over there.” He hugged her back, then hugged Anakin. He made his way out of the senate building with joy in heart. 

—————————————————————

He made his way to the door of his and Cody’s apartment with his bag of stuff. As he got closer to the door the energy around him got heavier, the force was whispering for him to be cautious. He reached out to Cody through their soul bond, but Cody had his side closed off. Hesitating at the door Obi wan tried to reach for Cody again.

Nothing. 

He put his hand on the scanner for the door and it slid open. “Cyare?” He called into the apartment, with no response. He went into the hallway and his foot collided with a suitcase. He stopped short, there were three of them in the doorway of the living room that faced the entrance. A feeling of dread filled his gut, the force continued to tell him to be cautious. “Cody?” He called again and he made his way to the kitchen. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Cody leaning against the counter a strange expression on his face. He stopped short, seeing the look. “What is going on?” Obi-Wan said stiffly, that feeling of dread filling him again seeing that Cody had ignored him. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen his bag suddenly felt so heavy. “Cody?” His voice came out as a sad whisper. 

“We need to talk.” Cody made eye contact with him. “I’m not sure I can do this anymore Obi. Last night I saw the entire dream. I saw what would’ve happened if we hadn’t known about the chips, if we hadn’t gotten them out in time. Knowing how close I came to losing everyone and everything I’ve ever loved has made me realize something. I have been living my life for other people, not for me. I don’t know why I’m seeing this dream but there’s a reason and I need to find out why. Trying to live civilian life is a challenge for me. I don’t know how to do anything other then fight. I feel like I’m being buried alive.” The words were settling over Obi-Wan like a wet blanket. 

“What are you saying?” Cody leaned against the counter in their kitchen, arms crossed over his well defined chest. The afternoon sun was filtering gently through the kitchen window and bathing everything in a bright glow. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what to think, I don’t know what I want. I feel like someone is holding my head under water and every time I get back to the surface I get held under again. That dream could’ve been real Obi-Wan. They could’ve turned me against you and had me kill you. Do you understand how wretched I feel?” Obi-Wan looked up from where he was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, he drank in Cody’s handsome face. His beautiful eyes were haunted and sad, a few tears began to creep down his cheeks. 

“How long has this haunted you like this? And why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” Obi-Wan felt like someone had his chest in a vice and they just kept cranking and cranking it closed. 

“Months now, I know you tried to talk to me but I’m so ashamed. What do I say? I don’t sleep through the night anymore because I have bad dreams?” He looked away in embarrassment. “Obi-Wan I-.”

“Yes that’s exactly what you say to me!” Cody winced as pain entered Obi-Wan’s voice. “You’re my soulmate you should tell me if you’re feeling like this!” He met his incredulous gaze. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak, or that I couldn’t keep it together. I was trained to not crack under pressure since I was flushed from my tank, I’m better then this.” He looked away from Obi-Wan’s shocked face and looked down at his feet, arms crossed over his chest.

“How could you think that? After everything? That I would judge you? I’ve shown you a side of me that I’ve never shown another soul! You talked me down off the ledge, you saved me from ending everything so many times.” The sad quietness of his voice echoed in the silent dwelling. 

“I’ve never been weak in front of anyone before and I’ve let myself become weak.” He answered quietly, His lover had fallen silent. Obi-Wan was reeling from this conversation his brain was going a mile a minute. Cody had completely closed him off from their bond, he couldn’t touch his thoughts to see what he was thinking. His mouth opened and a sentence tumbled out that was out of his control. 

“Is that what you think our relationship has done to you? Made you weak?” His voice came out choked and strained as his throat tightened against the tears. His gaze dropped to his feet, his chest felt like it was being crushed. “Is that why there are suitcases in the hallway? Are you leaving me Cody?” His voice was flat and wispy, he was afraid that if he rose it he would scream. A few tears escaped and flew down Cody’s face. 

“I suppose I am, there’s an expedition to document and make contact with a new species I took the offer to go with.” The silence in the room became thick, every single cell inside of Obi-Wan felt like it was dying. Pain blossomed in his chest, tightening around his heart like a vice. He tried to find his voice through the vice grip but he struggled. Cody continued as Obi-Wan’s world began to shatter around him. 

“I guess I just don’t recognize myself anymore. When I look in the mirror all I see is a useless waste of space. I’m trapped Obi, in this cycle of self loathing and I just can’t take it anymore.” He wiped the tears away angrily. He felt his heart finally shatter at those words his beautiful, strong, and fierce lover was in pain. His eyes blurred with tears. “I cannot forgive them for what they’ve done to us. To you, to me, to my brothers, the shit they made us do.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “It haunts me. I was created for one purpose, to wage war and I refuse to allow that to have any power over me any longer.” Silence stretched between them as Obi-Wan processed his lover’s words. 

“I would never make you stay in a cage.” His voice cracked as it was forced out of his throat. The tears were making their way down his face now quickly. “Oh Cody, you are so much more then that. You’re presence has made my life so beautiful and you’ve made me a better man. I’ll do whatever you ask of me, whatever you need.” He looked back down at his feet. He heard Cody sniff and move towards him. He felt a hand gently grab his chin and pull his face up. 

“This isn’t your fault, and loving you has been the greatest gift that I’ve ever been given. I just can’t give you me if I don’t know who or what me is.” Cody fingers were gentle as he wiped away Obi-Wan’s tears. He took Cody’s hands between his and kissed his knuckles. 

“Then I will set you free. Will you come back to me?” Cody wrapped arms around him tightly and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s. 

“I don’t know yet, for now it’s permanent. And I don’t want you to sit here alone I want you to live Obi. Go release your music, sign a record deal. Maybe you can find someone who isn’t a karking mess, who isn’t a monster. I love you, Cyare.” And with that he stepped past Obi-Wan, made his way done the hall and gathered his suitcases. He turned and looked back at Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry.” He turned, the door slid shut behind him and he was gone. 

Gone from Obi-Wan’s life, he felt like someone disemboweled him with a hot butter knife. All his life he had failed, failed his master, his apprentice, and now the love of his life. He walked numbly from the kitchen and down the hallway into his and Cody’s room. Dropping his bag on the desk by the door he sat down on the bed. A loud choked sob forced its way violently from his throat, doubling him over. How did this happen? What about their plans for the future? Obi-Wan gasped in pain as his forever slipped away from him. Wasn’t his love enough for Cody? 

How could he even think that, how could he possibly understand what Cody was going through? He tried to wade through his one sided thoughts. Cody was the love of his life and he’s suffering. Obi-Wan would die for him, do anything for him.

Even if it means living in absolute agony. 

A loud crash brought his face out of his hands, and his blurry eyes landed on the desk by the door. Where his bag had fallen to the floor, the contents spilled out of the opening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he tried to quell his frustration. He bent down and began gathering his things to place them back in the bag, when his eyes landed on something. A little black velvet box was half under the bed, he reached out and grabbed the small box. His hands began to shake and pain began to well up in him again. 

He opened the lid and a sob tore itself free from his chest. Inside lay a beautiful golden band with diamonds along the side and a large glittering blue gem at the center. It was a piece of the kaiber crystal from his saber. That crystal was his life he curled up on the floor and let the pain take him. The only time he’d ever felt this wretched and alone was when his master died in his arms. He tried to release his pain into the force but it was so overwhelming he couldn’t focus it. He tried to maintain the shields covering his and Anakin’s bond but it was weak. He placed the items back in the bag and dragged himself up to his feet, he staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it. The force was kind and whispered to him, sleep child, and he succumbed to the force’s demand. 

—————————————————————

Two tender worried voices roused him from his rest a few hours later. The sun had set and silver moonlight filled the bedroom through the window by the bed. His shields had crumpled some time ago and Anakin had been subjected to an unending onslaught of pain. “Master.” He felt two hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes reluctantly and focus blearily on Anakin and Rex. “Master what’s happened?” 

“Where’s Cody he won’t answer his comms?” Rex asked worriedly from behind Anakin. Obi-Wan sat up in his bed, realizing he had tuckered himself out fully dressed on top of the covers with his boots still on. He hung his head a numbness entered him, he was grateful. 

“He’s gone, he left hours ago.” He said flatly, his voice sounding strange in his ears. The room was dead silent for what felt like forever. 

“He what?!” Rex’s voice broke the silence like a jack hammer. Obi-Wan raised his gaze and looked at Rex through red swollen eyes. Through the force Rex’s aura went from it’s beautiful gentle blue to red and vibrating with fury. “He just left? What the kark happened?! I’m gonna kill him! Obi-Wan what the kar-.” Rex finally met Obi wan’s eyes, and his aura went from flaming blood red to a calm ocean blue almost immediately. “Oh obi-ika.” Rex came over to him and touched his face. Soon he was gathered in familiar arms, a gentle hand on the back of his head tucked his head into the soft skin of a neck. He could feel the rumble of Rex’s voice through his chest as he muttered soothing words. 

“Talk to us Master, what happened?” Anakin’s voice went uncharacteristically soft. Obi-Wan looked up from where his head was resting in the crook of Rex’s neck. He recounted the story to them as best he could. He began to feel his eyes prickle with tears again as he got to the part where Cody told him it was permanent. His breath hitched and he launched into another bought of tears. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, feeling shame fill him. He couldn’t keep it together. “I can’t keep it together.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m staying here with you tonight and we will figure this out in the morning.” Anakin helped him out of his heavy clothes leaving him in an undershirt and underpants. He directed him back to his bed getting him under the covers. He looked up into Anakin’s familiar face and his stupid tears began anew. He wiped them away angrily. “No no, none of that We’re here now.” He wiped away the fresh tears that leaked out from sad blue eyes. 

“Thank you.” His voice was wavering as it came out of his mouth. He felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Rex’s kind golden eyes, and his handsome face. He smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder. 

“I’m staying too, I’m not leaving you vod.” Anakin was bustling around the room getting supplies for the couch.

“Uh, wait....” he felt embarrassment hit him again but he powered through it. “Will you both stay with me? In here?” He gestured to the big bed he was lying in the center of. The boys looked at him for a second then each other. Obi-Wan took this hesitation as not agreeing. “Oh you don’t have too! I won’t be offended it’s alright.” He stammered, stumbling over his words to try and cover his blunder. Quickly there were two warm bodies cuddled up to either side of him in the bed. 

“We’d love to vod.” Rex wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s middle gently and put his other arm beneath Obi-Wan’s head. Tears leaked from his eyes as he felt safe and loved. The force pulled him back to his slumber, giving its humble servant a break. 

—————————————————————

He could still hear the echos in his mind. 

‘A house big enough for a studio and for the vode to come and stay,’ Cody’s voice picked up in excitement. ‘And a place for you to make more music. Is that asking to much?’ He said with a laugh from his place cuddled up in Obi-Wan’s arms. 

‘Of course not love, all I ask is that I want to be near our family too. How does Naboo sound?’ He only wanted two things: to be close to his family and marry the love of his life. He and Anakin spent a lot of time over the last few years having sessions with Bant. They worked to repair their bond and their minds. The thought of being far away from him hurt his heart. 

‘Naboo would be wonderful. And I would never expect you to be away from Anakin.’ Cody leaned up on his elbows and looked down into Obi-Wan’s eyes. His beautiful golden eyes studied his face for a moment. ‘You know that we just planned our future,’ he said so softly. ‘I love you so much cyare.’ He reached his hand up and softly ran his hand down Obi-Wan’s face and drew his chin up. 

‘I love you too Cody, hopefully you’ll still feel the same some day when I’m old and gray.” he replied nuzzling into the hand cradling his face. Cody connected their lips in a loving kiss. The kisses grew heated and they made love all night. 

He cracked his eyes open to the smell of food wafting into the bedroom. He looked around to find the bed empty. A blonde head peaked around the bedroom door, Rex smiled at him. “Good morning. Can I come in?” Obi-Wan smiled softly at Rex. 

“Of course you can.” 

“Not naming any names, but someone is out there burning the bacon so,” He came over to Obi-Wan, grabbed his hand and hauled him out of bed. “We best get you ready before it disintegrates.” He shuffled him towards the shower with gentle touches and a big beautiful smile. Looking at him broke Obi-Wan’s heart, he missed Cody horrendously. He showered quickly and dressed heading out of the safety of his room. 

—————————————————————

The next few days passed in a blur, he didn’t leave his bed except to use the facilities. He was embarrassed that he as a Jedi master could sink that low. 

Jedi Master. 

That was laughable, he was no longer one or a member of the council. He broke his vows to the force, to the Jedi there’s no going back from that. The first touch of Cody’s fingertips to his skin, and the first press of their lips to each other he severed his vows. And he’d do it again, all of it over again just to have Cody’s love. It was one of the most purest, beautiful thing that has ever touched his soul. It was gone from him he felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest. It hit him then, the realization that he could never go back. Never answer the call of the Jedi, the Council, or the Republic again. How could he? They’ve taken too much over the last 10 years, and he realized, he could never forgive them, that tore the hole wider. 

He’d been ignoring phone calls and visitors for days. He knew he should get up but he was so tired and the empty house filled him with deep pain. Lately he’s been having trouble keeping food down. He’s been sick in the mornings too often then not. Running to the fresher to empty an already empty stomach.

“Obi-Wan?” He heard Anakin’s voice from the kitchen. He sensed him moving closer to the fresher, where he was currently puking his guts out. “Are you alright?” His concerned caring presence soothed Obi-Wan’s tired wounded soul. 

He stood up and went to the sink to freshen up. “No I’m not I can’t seem to keep much down, I’m in here a lot. Did you by chance break in?” he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Anakin, he looked up in the mirror at his face. Dark circles under his empty and sad eyes. The gold specks in his eyes were almost gone. His sallow appearance horrified him, what has he become? 

“You weren’t answering any of my calls. Or the door when I knocked and I’ve been getting an onslaught of pain and sadness from you for days.” Obi-Wan winced he’d been to weak to block the bond between them. “Rex is going nuts, hes been panicking, So I felt breaking in was appropriate. Can I take you to see a healer?” Anakin wrung his hands nervously behind Obi-Wan. “Please master you don’t look good and You’re worrying us.” A warm hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned and looked into Anakin’s sad blue eyes. “Please master.” It was the soft sad way he spoke that broke Obi-Wan’s already shattered soul. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” he said and was immediately wrapped in a loving embrace from Anakin. 

“Thank you.” He whispered “come along now.” He helped Obi-Wan dress and put a cloak over his shoulders. They walked out to the main room in the apartment were Rex was pacing around like a caged animal. They locked eyes from across the room Rex’s aura turned a muted grey. 

“Oh Runi vod,” his voice was soft. “Are you going to the healer? Do you need me to come with?” Obi-Wan pulled up the hood to hide his gaunt face and pale skin. Rex rested his hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

“Im going now with Ani, I’m sorry to worry you Vod,” his voice was small, Rex pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Vi kar'taylir darasuum gar,” he whispered warmly into Obi-Wan’s ear. 

Anakin wrapped a supportive warm arm lovingly around his shoulders as they walked through the temple to the halls of healing. He sat on a bench in the beautiful lobby of the Halls while Anakin spoke with the receptionist. He didn’t wait long and they were led to an exam room. 

“Put this gown on and Healer Che will be with you shortly.” The medical droid said politely and left. Anakin helped him out of his robe. 

“Let me help you into this thing.” Obi-Wan accepted the help gratefully. He was so weak and tired he didn’t think he’d be able to do it himself. Anakin undid his tunic and pulled it down over his shoulders. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin gasped softly when he saw the state he was in. Shame filled his entire body, burning him up like a match against paper. His gaze dropped to his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Anakin...I.” He kept his gaze at his feet. Shame and pain have been his constant companion. Anakin put his hand on his shoulder, and told him to sit on the bed. “Please stay with me I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Ill be right here,” Obi-Wan sat down on the exam table stiffly. He was lightheaded and nauseous again. “It’s alright,” he felt the soft fabric of the gown over his upper body, he was thankful he chose to wear his softest pants today. He felt a warm hand on the bare skin of his back and he bit back tears of shame he looked into Anakin’s blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry I’ve allowed myself to fall this far.” He tore his eyes away and hung his head. “I’ve failed far too many times.” The hand on his back applied more pressure and waves of acceptance flowed through him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you haven’t failed anyone Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s voice was soft and gentle. He’d grown so much, Obi-Wan’s heart filled with pride. “Talk to me, tell me what is going on inside your head.” He took a deep breath, this conversation was going to cut him so deeply. 

“I know this may almost seem silly, but he’s my soulmate Anakin and everyday that I wake up and he’s not here guts me. I know he’s where he needs to be, and I know he’s out there experiencing the Galaxy and all it’s splendor but he ripped my heart out and took it with him. I gave him everything, my soul, my body, my kaiber crystal. I broke my vows for him, betrayed the Jedi code. I gave him every piece of me.” Tears finally began to slither down his face. His shattered heart gave a weak flutter. “And it wasn’t enough. Our soul bond is quiet and stretched so thin, it’s going to break and I don’t know if I’ll survive it.” He felt like a million pounds lifted off of him with the admission. Soon strong warm arms wrapped around his wretched frame. 

“We will get through this Obi-Wan. There’s a lot of people who love you, we are all here to help you heal.” Warm loving hands wiped his tears away, he looked up into Anakin’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered quietly, Anakin put his cheek against Obi-Wan’s forehead and held him tightly. A throat cleared behind them, startling them both. 

“I hate to interrupt gentlemen.” Healer Che’s voice was gentle. She wore white robes which set off her sapphire skin pleasantly. Her lavender eyes held a deep warmth and wisdom. Her arms were held across her chest good naturedly. Obi-Wan look sheepishly at his hands and Anakin’s face flushed. 

“Ah... sorry Healer Che.” He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his mechanical hand. She proceeded further into the room with a smile, her white robes swished around her gently. 

“It’s quite alright my dear boy. So what brings you fine gentlemen to me today?” Anakin stepped to the side to allow her to fully see Obi-Wan, who appeared serene and professional. He began to explain what was wrong with him while Che approached him softly. “I will need to remove this to examine you. Would you like some more privacy?” She asked once He had finished his explanation. Obi-Wan made eye contact with Anakin who looked at him encouragingly. 

He shook his head no, he did not want Anakin to leave and suddenly the thought of him not being there made him nervous. With some gentle words Che removed the gown he was wearing and began to examine his upper body. He was so uncomfortable and ashamed that his face began to redden when she remarked that he was underweight. He felt Anakin’s force signature meld with his from across the room, making him feel safe. 

‘Don’t be ashamed Master, grief is never easy.’ Anakin’s words melted into his brain across their shared bond. He looked up and met Anakin’s blue eyes. 

‘When did you get so deep?’ A small smile snuck across Anakin’s face at his former Master’s sarcasm. 

‘By the way, your Master Jedi mask is quite convincing.’ Anakin continued the teasing tone.

‘And your pain in the Shebbs performance is spot on as always.’ Anakin threw a hand to his mouth to stop the bark of laughter threatening to escape. 

‘Now there’s the Obi-Wan I know.’ Obi-Wan quickly realized that he was smiling too. Che just finished listening to his heart and stomach.

“I want to do blood work to check your levels since you’ve become malnourished. Also I’m curious about the mild bloating that I’m seeing around your abdomen.” The medical droid came strolling in and prepared his arm for a blood draw. After a minute it was strolling back out with 4 vials of dark red blood. “That should only take a few minutes, I will return with the results shortly gentlemen.” She scurried out of the room quickly after the droid. Anakin approached his bedside as he was replacing the gown on his shoulders. He was also curious about his bloated abdomen, the force seemed to vibrate wildly around it which only proved to further confuse him. 

“How are things? I haven’t been available...” Obi-Wan trailed off guilty. 

“Alright, everything is moving swiftly since the reform of the previous law. And the elections for a new chancellor have been running smoothly, It’s a close slide between Mon mothma and Bail.” Obi-Wan was pleased to hear the two choices for chancellor were such wonderful people. 

“Either of them would be a wonderful choice.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his copper hair. 

“And the council has been worried about you. Yoda especially, They are giving you time to grieve, which shows great promise in my eyes.” Anakin had his arms crossed over his chest while he spoke. “I think this is going to be the start of something amazing Master.” Obi-Wan wholeheartedly agreed.

“I’m exci-,” Obi-Wan was cut off mid sentence as Healer Che came bustling back into the room with a strange expression on her face. “Is something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked her hesitantly. 

“You are from Stewjon correct?” He nodded “do you know much about your people?” Obi-Wan’s confusion was growing by the minute. 

“My knowledge is spotty at best, what is wrong Che?” He asked again his anxiety growing by the minute.

“I need to do an ultrasound before I can answer that question. Come with me please,” she put a hand on his shoulder and lead Him out of the room swiftly. He followed her down the lovely white hall and into a room. She sat him down on the exam table and laid him flat. “This won’t take long.” A medical droid approached him and inquired about pulling his gown up to mid chest. Obi-Wan obediently did as he was instructed, with his bare little bloated stomach on display the droid began the scanner. The screen on the wall showed a strange image. “Do you see this here?” She pointed at a section of the picture, Obi-Wan nodded. “This is why I hurried you in here. What do you know about your people Master Kenobi?” Obi-Wan studied the picture on the screen with confusion. Healing was a passion of his but he was more of a field or emergency medic then this. 

‘Master! Are you alright?’ Anakin’s panic was shooting across the bond like a lighting bolt. 

‘So far.’ He responded. 

“Um..I know that there are two different races, and that there was a war that wiped out most of the planet a few hundred years ago.” He didn’t know much about his people unfortunately they were a private bunch. 

“I noticed an increased amount of HcG in your blood samples, which is uncommon for human males. That being said do you see this little circle here?” Obi wan’s head was spinning, he was a lot of things but he wasn’t stupid he knew what she was saying but his brain was having trouble rationalizing what he knew was coming. “That’s a baby,” he knew his eyes had to be the size of dinner plates.

“Pardon?” He was starting to feel clammy and lightheaded.

“It appears you are around a month along.” Obi-Wan felt like he was going to pass out. How in the kriff was he pregnant? His brain was racing a mile a minute. “Do you know who the father is?” The father? Of course he knew who the father was, Cody was the only man he’d really ever been with. The thought left him feeling deep pain and sobered him up immediately. 

Cody. 

“Yes I do.” He said quietly. The droid shifted the scanner slightly and Obi-Wan got a better view of the little one. 

“They are healthy. You’ll need to start coming in to see me regularly. Every month until you are ready to deliver,” Che’s voice faded into the background as Obi-Wan studied the little circle on the screen this sweet little baby. They were visual proof of his and Cody’s love, the force was singing around him beautifully. He gently laid a hand on his stomach and the force shifted and sang around him like chorus. “Master Kenobi? Are you listening?” Che’s voice cut through his thoughts sharply and drew him back to reality. He sat up and covered up his stomach, brushed the wrinkles out of his gown awkwardly. 

“I’m terribly sorry Healer Che my mind is going a mile a minute.” He replied sheepishly to her. She smiled kindly and placed a hand on his arm. 

“Not to worry Master Kenobi, I’m sure you’ve got a lot to think about. You’ll need to regulate your diet or else you’ll hurt the baby, also you need rest. Male pregnancies can be extremely dangerous, for you and them.” He nodded at her as the information absorbed in his brain. Pregnant, him pregnant? What was he going to tell Cody? He couldn’t expect... “Come with me and we can get you sent home.” She pulled him from his musings and led him back to his room where Anakin was pacing. 

“Thank the force!” He darted over to Obi-Wan and placed his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong? You’re trembling.” Anakin’s worried eyes swept over Obi-Wan’s face multiple times before Obi-Wan grabbed his wrists. He pulled his hands off his shoulders and squeezed them gently.

“We have a lot to talk about Ani.” Che gave him pamphlets and information sources for pregnancies as well as an appointment to see Bant. Before he knew it he was sitting in his living room with an anxious Anakin. “Call over every one I have a lot to tell you all.” Over the next half an hour Rex, Ashoka, and Padmé arrived all hurrying in and gathering around him on the sofa. Rex looked worried having not seen Obi-Wan since his brother left them. “I’m terribly sorry for my absence over the last week and the state I’m in. I’ve been having a hard time dealing with Cody not being here.” Obi-Wan put his gaze in his lap and wrung his hands. 

“You don’t have to apologize, we all understand. We’ve just missed you terribly.” Padmés’ gentle voice floated over to him. 

“We’ve just been worried is all.” Rex’s voice so like Cody’s was next, filled with the reassurances he needed to hear. He lifted his head and looked at them all. 

“Well I’ve been terribly ill for the last few weeks and the Healer told me something quite odd today. I wanted you all here so I could tell you.” He looked down at his hands again, they were shaking. He sucked in a deep breath when a warm hand settled on his knee. His eyes went to the tan skin and callouses it was Rex. 

“Take your time it’s alright.” He said and Obi-Wan reached down and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I’m uh......pregnant.” The silence in the room was deafening. “Some of the males of my race can carry and birth children. I didn’t know that until today.” The room then exploded around him in a giant cacophony of sound. Padmé was next to him in an instant bursting with happiness and squeezing him in a tight hug. His heart began to fill with joy, his family’s happiness was infectious. Ashoka was on his other side sandwiching him between them. Then Anakin replaced Padmé and he hugged Obi-Wan tightly, Rex grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and held it. 

“How far along are you?” Padmé asked excitedly. 

“Little over one month.” He said from his place cuddled in between Anakin and Ashoka. 

“I am throwing a gender reveal party!” Padmé began to bustle around the apartment to plan. Ashoka went to help her, Rex slid into her place on the couch. 

“Have you thought about telling Cody?” Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped to his lap, where his hands were tightly clenched together. He knew this was coming but he wasn’t ready none the less. 

“I uh...no.” He kept his gaze focused on his lap. “I’ve had no contact with him for weeks now I can’t expect that he’ll drop everything and run back here.” Rex harrumphed beside him. 

“He has a duty not just to his mate but his family and children. He’ll have to come back and face us eventually.” He put a hand under Obi-Wan’s chin and pulled his face up. “It’ll be okay Obi-ika, we are all here for you. You know you can call me anytime and I’ll always come. Besides,” his hand dropped to rest gently on Obi-Wan’s stomach. “I can’t wait to be an uncle.” Rex’s face lit up in a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * we love you-Vi kar'taylir darasuum gar  
> * soul brother- runi vod  
> * Brother- vod

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the mando’a I used in the story 
> 
> * Gar cuyir bid mesh'la- you are so beautiful  
> * Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ti Anay kebi Ni ganar- I love you with everything that I have  
> * Ni ganar gar- I have you  
> * Ni cuy' olar- I am here  
> * Bic cuyir morut'yc- it is safe  
> * Ni cuy' Ni ceta Ni woke gar- I’m sorry I woke you  
> * Kebbur at udes jii- try to rest now  
> *mesh’la- Beautiful  
> * Kebiin sur'haai- blue eyes  
> *cyar’ika- beloved, darling, sweetheart  
> * Cuyir gar su ti ni?- are you still with me
> 
> COME FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!!!!  
> I’m a great time over there @peachymoose


End file.
